


Merry Christmas Shrek

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Liam couldn't save Louis, Niall came to his rescue. </p>
<p>Louis' office Christmas party and a blind date turned into way more than Louis had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Shrek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loulou76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/gifts).



A huffed sigh was the only thing that fell from Louis’ lips when he got the ‘Urgent’ email from the office manager of the company he worked for. Apparently knowing whether or not you are bringing a date to the Christmas party is ‘urgent.’ With a roll of his eyes, Louis clicked on forward and typed in the first three letters of Liam’s name, clicking on it when it came up, and typing a quick ‘please?’ in the body of the message before forwarding it. 

For four years, Louis had been going to his work Christmas party. The first year, he went alone, unsure of what his fellow co-workers would think of his sexuality, and the following three he took Liam. Liam was Louis’ very straight best friend, but he was always the one to come to Louis’ rescue as his date to anything and everything important. He had gone to Louis’ second cousin’s wedding with him, his little sister’s graduation and Louis was hopeful that they would have one more Christmas party in the books in a few short weeks. 

Louis sat up in his chair when he heard his phone ringing, reaching for it without looking at the caller ID and placing it to his ear, “This is Louis.” He said, clearing his throat when he finished speaking and turning his head to look back at his computer monitor. 

“Hey, mate, it’s Liam.” Liam said, the noise in the background of the phone coming down the line to Louis, “Look I just got your email.” 

“Please say you’ll do it. I don’t want to go alone.” Louis said, clicking through a few e-mails and marking the ones that he needed to remember to come back to with flags. “I know you’re probably tired of being my date, but I just, hate coming alone.” 

“I want to you know, but like, I’ve just started seeing Sophia and her work’s party is the same day. If it was any other day I’d be there for you. Maybe we can find someone else to go with you?” Liam sounded almost nervous, cautious of how Louis would react. 

“Oh..” Louis said, frowning at his monitor, “No that’s okay. You should go with her. I think I’ll just go by myself.” Louis said nodding and looking up when his boss walked back, “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry.” Louis said, saying a quick goodbye and ringing off before he centered his focus back on the computer in front of him. 

Perfect. Louis thought, he would be going to the party alone and looking like a complete loser and there was really no need for his level of self-pity at the moment, but Louis was letting himself have it. At least he had club football after work and he could stop worrying about a stupid Christmas party. 

Louis was kicking his football against the wall, stopping it with his foot as it flew back at him each time and kicking it towards the wall again. His hair was falling down into his hair slightly. 

“What’s going on, mate?” Niall asked, clapping his hand against Louis’ back and leaning in slightly to move the ball away from Louis, stopping his foot on top of it and dropping his hand from Louis’ shoulder. 

“Nothing, it’s just my stupid work Christmas party again.” Louis said, kicking his foot out and trying to snatch the ball back from Niall, huffing when Niall kicked the ball away from both of them. 

“What’s it? Are you going? Taking Liam again?” Niall asked, his attention focusing on the other guys behind him who were warming up together. 

“Liam’s got something with Sophia so I’m going stag I guess.” Louis sighed, reaching up pushing his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know. All the girls at work will give me shit for being single.” 

“I know you’re going to say no but there’s this new bloke at my work and he’s well you know,” Niall paused, nudging Louis’ shoulder, “He’s into other blokes and he’s, I mean, all the girls say he’s fit. What about a blind date?” 

“A what?” Louis asked, his one raised eyebrow showing his annoyance at Niall’s idea. “That’s a brilliant idea, really. Send me on a date with some guy that I’ll hate in front of my entire company.” 

“Oh my god relax. You can just hang out with him and if it’s super awkward you can bail early. His name’s Harry.” Niall said, looking more hopeful than he really should have. “Come on, I’ll give you his number. Or like, I’ll give him your number since you already know and once I tell him he can call you. It makes sense.” 

“I’m not doing it.” Louis said firmly but it took him only a moment to sigh softly as he shook his head, “Whatever. Give him my number. And when he never calls it’ll be over with and it won’t matter anymore.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t be so negative. That’s probably why you’re single in the first place,” Niall pointed out, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Louis. 

“Oh fuck off.” Louis said, flipping a ball under his foot and kicking it at Niall and if it hit Niall directly in the shin, he deserved it. Louis wasn’t hopeless, not at all, he just hadn’t found the right person yet. 

The following day, Louis was stepping off the tube from work and he had ended up telling the office manager he would have a plus one but he was working on confirming who that was at the moment. That launched an inquisition of questions about Louis’ relationship with Liam and what happened followed by questions of if Louis was okay and really, Louis couldn’t take it. He was fine being single, I mean, sure he would like to have someone around, and sure he had started ordering two meals from the Chinese take-away spot around the corner so the owner stopped frowning at him being alone, but he was fine. He was happy. He enjoyed his life, his friends, his job, and his right hand didn’t do so bad at keeping him content. 

Louis was shaken from his thoughts when his phone started ringing and he reached into his pocket for it, not bothering to look at the number before sliding his thumb across the screen and lifting it to his ear, “Hi this is Louis.” 

There was a shifting down the line and a silence before a soft, slow, deep voice spoke, “Hi, oh. Um. I wasn’t expecting you to answer. I’m Harry. One of my mates, well, he’s not really a mate, is he? Just a coworker, his name is Niall. He gave me your number.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and vowed to actually hurt Niall, “Turns out he did didn’t he. Can’t trust that one,” Louis said anyway, letting a small laugh leave his lips. “Harry right?” Louis questioned and the one good thing about Harry was that he talked so bloody slow that there’s no way they’d make it to chatting with everyone in his office. Maybe Harry wasn’t so bad. 

“Yeah, I’m Harry.” Harry confirmed, and there was another shift on the phone, “I um. Well, he said you had a party or something? I love parties.” 

“Yeah, it’s two Saturdays off. I know that’s short notice with it being the holiday season and all, but the birds in my office have a fit if I come stag. Apparently it means my life is falling apart and I’m hopeless or something,” Louis rambled, rolling his eyes at himself. 

“And so you think bringing a blind date is a better idea?” Harry asked, immediately followed by a gasp, “Oh, I mean, I’m sorry. That sounded really rude and I’m not judging you because last year I brought my cousin to my work Christmas party.” Harry’s voice had sped up a little, but it was now about the same as anyone else’s voice. 

Louis laughed, an actual warm, soft and happy laugh, “Oh my god,” he said, “Well, I was thinking we could just pretend we had been dating a while. Because yeah, if I mentioned it was a blind date it would be a wreck. Least we aren’t cousins, though.” Louis said with a smirk, one that he hoped Harry could feel since he couldn’t see it. 

“This is great. We will have to talk about our relationship. When you asked me out. What we did for our monthiversary. What our plans for the future are, this is going to be so much fun!” Harry said excitedly. 

“Our what? Monthiversary? That’s not a real word, Harry.” Louis said, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face, Harry seemed so sweet, so innocent and maybe this wouldn’t be the worst idea. 

“It is entirely a real word, Louis. I studied English, did you?” Harry asked, the background finally going silent as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

“Business, actually. But I still don’t believe that’s a real word.” Louis said, continuing on after a moment, “Maybe I could pick you up early for the party and we could stop and have a few drinks and chat about our relationship?” 

“About our monthiversarys, yes.” Harry confirmed, “Did you want to just text me the details and then we can see each other then?” He asked. 

Louis agreed, because he was worried if they met before and didn’t like one another then he would be out of a date for the party. This was the best way to do it, Louis thought, so instead of asking to meet Harry sooner, he confirmed that he would text him the information and promised that they would speak between now and the party. 

Just as soon as Louis had hung up the phone he flipped over to his work email and sent the office manager an email, his fingers dancing over the screen of his phone as he grinned, standing just in the middle of the sidewalk admiring his words before hitting send. ‘After careful consideration, I’ve decided bring my boyfriend called Harry to the party. He’s greatly appreciative for the opportunity. Cheers, Louis’. The woosh of the sent email confirmed two things to Louis, one that he was probably absolutely mental and two that he was officially taking someone he didn’t know to the Christmas party. 

Louis and Harry texted often in the time up to the Christmas party and Louis had begged Harry for a photo but Harry refused saying it ruined the fun of meeting his boyfriend for the first time if he knew exactly what he looked like. Louis thought that maybe Harry was a bit off, but he seemed nice enough. Niall had promised that Harry was really fit and that they would have a good time and Louis had promised if Harry was anything but gorgeous he would hurt him. 

The day of the party, Louis was nervous, standing in front of the mirror and staring at his reflection. He wasn’t drop dead gorgeous, but he wasn’t hard on the eyes and he just hoped that Harry would at least find him attractive enough to spend the evening with. Louis would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed getting to know Harry, falling asleep while texting him and waking up to overly positive messages from him, but he wasn’t going to put too much hope into it. Better that way, Louis thought, better to not end up hurt when the blind date turned out to be nothing more than just that. 

They had to agreed to meet at a small pub that wasn’t far from the location of the Christmas party and Harry had promised Louis that even if they didn’t get on that great, they would put that aside for at least a few hours to get through the party. Louis had at least one nightmare about himself and Harry getting into a massive fight right in the middle of the party and in the dream Harry looked something like Shrek. It couldn’t get worse than that, Louis thought. 

“I’ll just have a vodka and soda water, please.” Louis said to the bartender, tapping his fingers against the worn wood of the bar and shifting from foot to foot nervous. There was hardly a soul in the pub and the few patrons that were there looked like they had just rolled out of bed so Louis was hoping that Harry would know exactly who he was. 

As just if on cue, there was a tap on Louis’ shoulder and when he turned around he was met with the chest of someone and upon looking up just slightly he saw a mess of curls and a crooked grin and, “Oh, you are like the size of Shrek,” Louis murmured, reaching up to clamp his hand over his mouth just a moment later. 

“I’m sorry,” The mess of curls, Harry presumably, said, tipping his head to the side just slightly. “What did you just say?” He asked, his voice was soft and slow as he spoke. 

“Oh, god,” Louis said when he dropped his hand from his mouth, “That isn’t what I meant, I just. I had this dream where you looked like Shrek. And you don’t. Like you don’t look like Shrek but you’re about as big as him and,” Louis gasped in a breath before speaking again, “I’ve literally not even properly met you and and I’m making a massive tit of myself.” 

Harry flicked his tongue out over his lips before letting a small laugh escape, “Well at least you’ve not said I look like Shrek, yet anyway,” he said, reaching up to push his fingers through his hair gently. 

“I’m Louis,” Louis said softly, pushing his glass away from him and turning to hold his hand out to Harry. “Sorry, I have a tendency to just say what’s on my mind and not really censor myself at all.” 

“It’s fine, you’re fine. And I’m Harry,” Harry spoke softly, taking Louis’ hand into his own to shake it gently before letting go of it. “This wouldn’t be the worst beginning of a first date that I’ve ever had,” he said with a laugh, dropping his hands back to his sides as he watched Louis. 

After nearly an hour of sitting in the pub together, Louis and Harry had decided they had been dating for five months, they had met at a football match and they were just taking their relationship a day at a time. It was all a bit cheesy, Louis thought, but he was certain that they might be able to convince the curious minds at the office party that this was actually a real relationship. Especially since after two drinks, Harry had nearly closed the space between him, their shoulders pressed together and his hand moving over to touch Louis at every chance he got. 

“Reckon we should go now or we will end up drunk in the pub all night, won’t we.” Louis said getting up from his stool and holding his hand out to Harry. “Come on then, boyfriend,” he smirked as he spoke, wiggling his fingers just slightly. 

“Boyfriend, boyfriend,” Harry said, his voice a slight sing-song as he placed his hand in Louis’ and got up. “If I get too weird or anything just tell me to calm down okay?” Harry shrugged his shoulders and linked his fingers with Louis’ as they headed out of the pub together. 

Nervous was a gentle description of how Louis felt. He was over being nervous about meeting Harrying - surprisingly, Harry was actually great but now Louis had to worry about work. He had to worry about what everyone would think of them and how the whole evening would go, but when he felt a firm squeeze on his hand he glanced over to Harry. 

“Would you stop worrying, I can feel it oozing out of your pores, honestly. It’s really not great for your complexion.” Harry squeezed at Louis’ hand as they walked and a light, airy smile took over his face. 

“My complexion? I’ve never once worried about my complexion in my life and I think that I’m doing alright, Shrek.” Louis furrowed his brow in fake annoyance before laughing quietly and giving Harry’s hand a squeeze back. 

Louis knew that he shouldn’t have worried. He knew from the first crooked, heartbreaking grin that Harry gave him that he shouldn’t have worried about his co-workers. Just after getting to the party, Harry had stolen the attention of his female coworkers, telling them animated stories and simply making every one of them fall in love with him even with their husbands or partners next to them. Louis would have been jealous, he would have, but this was a blind date, a one time thing and Harry always made sure he stopped to acknowledge Louis or added Louis into his stories, talking about just how wonderful his boyfriend was. 

On a scale of one to ten, Louis would have to rate this blind date a ten and he fished his phone from his pocket to text Niall just that. He couldn’t believe that Harry was so captivating, so beautiful, so kind and that bit about not getting in over his head was history. A few short hours and a handful of Harry’s grin and Louis was in further than he could remember ever being so quickly. 

“A few weekends ago, Louis thought he would take me on a surprise date,” Harry was saying when Louis had returned from having a smoke outside, “And,” he paused immediately when Louis was back at his side and looked over at him, “there you are.” Harry seemed genuinely happy that Louis had returned and he wrapped his arm around him before continuing, “He arranged for the ice rink to stay open just an hour past it’s closing time so we could skate. Just me and him, completely romantic, but he forgot that I’m the most clumsy person on the planet probably. Twenty five minutes in and I had fallen so many times we had to leave and go to A&E because I was in so much pain.”

Louis was certain that Harry’s cheeks had gone red while telling the story, like he was actually embarrassed about something that hadn’t really happened. That was when Louis had the passing thought that maybe Harry was seeing someone, maybe all of the stories were about Harry and his actual boyfriend and, “Could you excuse us for a moment?” Louis asked his co-workers, slipping his hand into Harry’s hand and squeezing gently. 

Harry’s eyes immediately focused on Louis and when Louis started walking he was just a step behind him, in stride with the other male and once they were out of earshot he finally spoke, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?” 

Louis wasn’t sure if he hated or loved that Harry seemed so massively nervous. Like he actually wanted to be impressing him and this wasn’t just some big game. “Do you have a boyfriend?” Louis asked under his breath and he pulled back a curtain, it was dividing the space and the long heavy material was down to the ground, “Here, go in here,” Louis said, gently pulling the curtain around them. 

“I’m sorry what?” Harry asked, tipping his head to the side and his eyes had gone a little wide again, like he thought that Louis was absolutely mental. 

“Do you have a boyfriend? It’s a simple question, it only requires a yes or no. Nothing much more,” Louis said and his hands were shaking at his sides. His coat felt like it was too much and he was looking up at Harry with a determined look on his face. 

“No? I don’t. I’m not seeing anyone, I don’t understand why that’s even import-”

Harry had started but ‘no’ was all Louis really needed to hear before he surged up onto his toes, his hands anchoring himself on Harry’s waist as he pressed their lips together, “You are so beautiful it’s stupid. And everyone is just fond over you and you’re here with me. I know it’s just a favour for Niall, but you’re here with me and you’re the most beautiful thing in the room,” Louis rambled, pressing their lips together again and nipping down at Harry’s bottom lip gently. 

“What? You’re mental, Louis. I’m not special. I’m just Harry,” Harry’s cheeks were pink but he was leaning in to kiss Louis back, one of his hands moving to rest on Louis’ shoulder gently. “Is there a reason you’re kissing me inside of a curtain? Is this how you do all your first kisses?” 

“Shut up just Harry,” Louis said, a smug smirk crossing his lips as he kissed Harry again, flicking his tongue out and into Harry’s mouth as he licked gently into the warmth of his mouth. “Not like this, but, I want,” Louis paused, dropping his right hand to press against Harry’s crotch gently, “I want to suck you off. You’re just so fucking gorgeous and in the event that I never see you again after tonight I want to know that I at least got you off once,” Louis nodded firmly, studying Harry’s face for a second before he started working on the button of his pants. 

“In a curtain. You got me off in a curtain,” Harry said with a smirk, but he didn’t seem to mind any different, “Imagine next year at my work Christmas party when I tell people the story of how we really met. You’ll see me after tonight, Louis.” Harry reached down to push Louis’ hand back, working at his trousers in an attempt to get it done faster and when his pants fell to the floor Harry’s cheeks went pink. “I sincerely hope no one catches us,” Harry added, shrugging his shoulders gently. 

“Least it’ll be a good show if they do,” Louis shrugged and he dropped to his knees, his hands on either side of himself on the floor to break his fall before he smiled. “You’re just so breathtaking,” Louis said as he tucked his fingers into the elastic of Harry’s pants, pulling them down and immediately wrapping his fingers around Harry’s half hard cock and giving it a few strokes. 

“I could say the same thing about yourself, but maybe I’ll leave that for later when I take care of you,” Harry said and Louis couldn’t help but keen under Harry’s words, Harry kept talking about a future between them, more between them and that was just amazing as far as Louis was concerned. 

“Can’t wait for that then,” Louis said, his hand sliding down to wrap around the base of Harry’s cock, pressed up against the short hairs there and Louis leaned forward to flick his tongue over the tip of Harry’s cock, a small moan escaping his lips at the taste of Harry on his tongue. “You’re a far better date than Liam,” Louis murmured, circling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock before flicking it up and down over the slit. 

“Are you talking about someone else while on your knees for me? I believe that’s bad form there, love,” Harry said but the relaxed look over his face, the lazy smile told Louis that he was only joking with him. 

“It’s not like that,” Louis said but when he felt Harry’s hand tap at his head he nodded, wrapping his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock and sliding his head forward to sink down on Harry. He loved the feeling of Harry getting all the way hard in his mouth, his cock filling up his mouth and pressing his tongue down in a way that made Louis want to take too much, too quickly. 

“Oh,” Harry gasped out and his hips jerked forward just slightly as he let out a shivered sigh, “You feel so good, oh god. I really hope someone doesn’t see us, oh god,” Harry’s words were run together but his tone was still soft and slow and his eyes weren’t moving from Louis. 

Louis would have grinned if he could because this was among the best of outcomes that he could have imagined for this night. Bobbing his head up and down, Louis swallowed around Harry, curling his tongue around the underside of his cock and flicking his eyes open to look up at Harry. 

Harry locked eyes with Louis and he carefully moved both of his hands to Louis’ head, holding him still as he jerked his hips forward four times before he stilled, his whole body going rigid as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Louis wondered if the almost-public aspect of this had brought Harry closer to the edge even more quickly, but he was going to worry about that some other time. For now, he was just worried about swallowing around Harry, his eyes never moving from Harry as he did. 

“Oh my god,” Harry said, shivering slightly and pulling his hips back a little, the sensitivity of Louis still on his cock making his body shudder. 

Louis pulled back slowly, wrapping his fingers around Harry in place of his mouth and he sat back on his feet, licking over his lips carefully before he looked up at Harry and spoke, his voice slightly wrecked, “Merry Christmas, Shrek.”


End file.
